The Untitled Mulan Story
by AkaneRose
Summary: Mulan and Shang have been married for three months when a notice comes for Shang to report to training camp right away. BUT he won’t let Mulan go. What happens? HELP ME WITH THE TITLE FOLKS!
1. Default Chapter

The Untitled Mulan Story

Summery: Mulan and Shang have been married for three months when a notice comes for Shang to report to training camp right away. BUT he won't let Mulan go. What happens?

Hey, guys! I'm back with a mulan story (DUH!). Well if you are/where a faithful reviewer than plz don't mention my anime story I will not be completing it my friend Youkia will be completing it so if you want to read the rest of it than read hers she has all the rights to the story. Thank You

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulan but I do own the plot thank-you-very-much!

Chapter one

"Yes?" Shang answered the gate. Than looked down at the scroll that was pushed into his hand, "Do you want a answer?"

"Its is not a letter, sir" the messenger turned and left quickly

"What is it?" Shang jumped and turned around

"MULAN!"

"What? I just wanted to know what is in that scroll." Mulan looked at her husband, "now open it!"

Shang opened the scroll and read it quickly "I am to report to the training camp right away to train new recruits"

"Fine, than let's go pack" Mulan started to walk towards the house but was stopped buy Shang.

"You're not going."

"What I train the recruits just as good as you any day!"

"That's not why you aren't going." Shang rubbed his forehead, "you have to stay here. OK?"

"I'm going. I want to go I have a mind and brain you know and I want to use it." Mulan glared at her husband and repeated her first words, "I'm going!"

"No, Mulan!" Shang yelled "you're NOT going!"

"But-"Mulan started.

"NO" Shang yelled louder, "I said your not going!"

"And why not?" Mulan started to cry softly

"You could be killed" Shang softened his voice and walked over to his wife, "I don't want that to happen to you."

"Oh, Shang" Mulan hugged Shang around the waist, "that could happen to you too!"

"Mulan…." Shang hugged her back, "just stay….. please."

"Fine." Mulan said softly "I'll stay"

"Good," Shang sighed than smiled, "now can you help me pack?"

"OK" Mulan smiled back at her husband, "that's a woman's job I guess"

"No it isn't! it is to _help_ around the house not do all of it, love her husband, and mostly raise the children."

"Well what about the husband?" Mulan asked her smile getting bigger

"He has to help his wife around the house, love his wife, and help raise the children." Shang said, "Now come on!"

Mulan followed Shang to their bedroom, "So you want children?"

"Of course!" Shang gave his wife a strange look, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well….. Never mind" Mulan gave Shang a kiss on the cheek and grabbed his saddlebags and started to pack them, "now come help me!"

"Yes, madam." Shang went over to his wife, turned her around than kissed her deeply, "I love you."

Mulan looked up in shock, shang was not the kind of person to do that kind of thing. Than she smiled, "I love you, too"

And that led to …… well you know.

A/N well that is the first chapter hope you liked it if you did or didn't than can you plz tell me why in a nice and constructive way not a flame. Also tell me what you didn't like in it still using the NICE way!

/ that is the review button in case you didn't know! So PUSH it and R&R!


	2. Author Note sorry guys

Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Our computer broke down and this is the first time I have been able to get on it I am so sorry! As soon as my dad can get my computer in my room going I will update. It has my new chapter on it. If my dad cant get it started in the next day or so I'll rewrite it an post it on the living room computer. Sorry again guys it will be up in one of the next few days.

SORRY!


	3. Chapter 3 He's Back!

Chapter 2

I am so sorry guys our internet went down again and than the day it comes back we leave for a trip to PA I am very very sorry can you forgive me?

Disclaimer: hummmmmmmmmm…….. (Thinks: don't say it don't say it!) OH FINE! I don't own it! But the plot is mine and always will be! (Crackle)

Chapter two

He's Back!

"Morning Shang" Mulan said as she walked in to their bedroom "Get UP!"

"Leave me alone!" Came the muffled reply.

"No, I wont, you have to leave after breakfast I've already packed for you and breakfast is ready." Mulan pulled the covers off of Shang, "Now get UP!"

"But…."

"No buts get up you have 2 minutes or no breakfast!" Mulan left the room saying this and Shang jumped out of bed quickly.

"Oh, good your up. You have to leave soon." Mulan said as Shang walked in to the kitchen dressed in his uniform. "General Li"

"MULAN!" Shang wined, "Stop! Please?"

"Ok, but I am proud of you." Mulan put a dish of hot rice in front of her husband.

"But, I only got it because my father had it before me" Shang said starting to eat.

"You got it because the emperor thought that you where best for the job." Mulan sat down with her own bowl of rice.

"Now are you ready?" Mulan asked

"Almost, is Baht ready?" Shang asked

"Yes, I got him ready myself." Mulan looked at her husband and smiled, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too"

"Now I will send you letters often, OK?" Shang looked at Mulan, "I love you"

Mulan gave Shang a kiss "I'll miss you."

Shang hugged her "I'll miss you too" and jumped on to Baht, smiled down at Mulan, and galloped off "Bye!"

"Bye!" Mulan yelled after him than walked to the house "Mushu?"

"Hi," Mushu looked up at Mulan "so when do we leave?"

"What do you mean?" Mulan said not looking at him

"Oh-come-on Mulan I know you better than that," mushu jumped on to Mulan's shoulder, "you are going to go to war after Shang"

"-Sigh- your right we are leaving tomorrow early" Mulan smiled at Mushu "get ready"

"Ready Mushu?" Mulan asked.

"Yep!" was the reply. "let's do it!"

"Twerp" Kric-ie (sp?) said "tweep teerp?"

"Oh yah thanks Kric" mushu looked at Mulan. "Wont Shang recognize you?"

"No, he wont I'm going to put some scars on my face can you do it mushu?"

"Sure"

hey, I would make it longer but my father is kicking me off the computer he says I have to clean the whole house 'cause I left a popcorn bag on the table

I'm sorry again! Please forgive me!

Akane

\/ that is the review button please push it and review (Sorry again!)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey you guys made me change my pen name so it is now AkaneRose

OK?

Sorry for the inconvenience

Akane


End file.
